


Про Стайлза, кино и копчик

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про Стайлза, кино и копчик. И про волшебные пальцы Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про Стайлза, кино и копчик

– Стайлз, сиди спокойно! – недовольно произносит Дерек, даже не поворачивая голову в его сторону. – У тебя что, шило в заднице?  
Стайлз ёрзает на своем месте, пытаясь принять более удобное положение.  
– Я не могу больше сидеть, у меня болит копчик! – шепчет он и нервно закидывает в рот целую горсть попкорна.  
– Ты сам хотел пойти на этот фильм, – невозмутимо возражает Дерек, даже не понижая голоса, но на него почему-то никто не обращает внимания.  
– Но я же не знал, что он идет три часа! – восклицает Стайлз, и вот теперь на него оборачивается сидящая впереди блондинка. Она зло поджимает губы и явно хочет прикончить его взглядом.   
Стайлз замирает и старается не шевелиться ещё пару минут, но у него просто нет сил сидеть на одном месте. Он снова начинает возиться, отставив ведерко попкорна на пол. Каждое движение сопровождается шорохом, звучащим в тишине зала едва ли не оглушительно громко. Блондинка из переднего ряда снова резко поворачивается к нему.  
– Нельзя потише?! – буквально выплевывает она, и Стайлзу хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, но вместо него отвечает сидящий рядом Дерек:  
– Смотрите на экран, дамочка.  
Скорее всего, действуют не столько слова оборотня, сколько его тон и фирменный взгляд, но девушка тут же, удивленно округлив глаза, отворачивается обратно. У Стайлза приятно ёкает в груди, когда он понимает, что Дерек только что просто так за него заступился, хотя за несколько минут до этого сам был недоволен его непоседливостью. Краем глаза он замечает, как дергается в усмешке уголок рта оборотня, когда тот слышит, как неровно стучит его сердце и чуть сбивается дыхание. Стайлз ещё пару минут пытается устроиться насколько возможно удобно, с особым чувством скрипя одеждой об обивку кресла, и в итоге кое-как утыкается плечом в плечо Дерека и бедром в его бедро. Никто больше не делает ему замечаний, даже когда он, громко причитая, снова тянется за своим попкорном и с наслаждением им хрустит.  
Когда фильм заканчивается, Дерек молча встает и с независимым видом выходит из зала, а затем и из кинотеатра, уверенно направляясь к своей машине.  
– Эй, Дерек, – подает голос Стайлз, уже заранее зная, что его предложение будет проигнорировано, – может, прогуляемся до дома?  
Дерек хмыкает и открывает ему дверь, заботливо подталкивая на пассажирское сидение.   
– Вот приедем, и сможешь хоть ходить по дому весь вечер, хоть стоять, хоть лежать.  
Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и снова пытается безуспешно найти удобное положение.  
Дома Дерек первым же делом устраивается на диване и включает телевизор, по которому как раз начинается бейсбол. Ну конечно, он не мог пойти домой пешком, потому что тогда они не успели бы к игре. Конечно, какой-то бейсбол ему дороже копчика Стайлза. Стилински какое-то время сам с собой дуется, расхаживая по кухне и разве что только не размахивая руками. Потом возвращается в гостиную и заваливается на диван поперек Дерека и, подперев голову руками, скучающе смотрит на экран.  
– Ну, как твой копчик?  
Стайлз чувствует горячую ладонь на своей ягодице и возмущенно отвечает:  
– Болит вообще-то!  
Хейл только посмеивается, ни на секунду не веря его возмущенному тону, и легонько поглаживает через ткань. Стайлз в который раз за вечер начинает ёрзать, но теперь уже по немного другой причине. Рука Дерека уверенно проскальзывает под пояс его джинсов, массируя настрадавшуюся часть тела. Стилински дергается – первые движения оказываются адски болезненными, но Хейл свободной рукой удерживает его плечи, продолжая свой массаж. Стайлз утыкается лицом в диван и сдается. И правильно делает, потому что то ли Дерек всё-таки сжаливается и решает попридержать свою силу, то ли копчик начинает, наконец, приходить в себя, но прикосновения становятся приятными, и боль отходит на второй план. А ещё ему кажется, что Дерек с каждым новым движением всё больше и больше сбивается с курса, и его пальцы проскальзывают всё дальше и дальше…  
– Эй, Дерек? Это уже не копчик. – Стайлз, чуть приподняв голову, пытается посмотреть на своего оборотня.  
– Я знаю, – широко улыбается тот своей одновременно хищной и каким-то образом невинной улыбкой.  
Что ж, раз так… Стайлз вовсе не собирается возражать.


End file.
